The secrets we hide
by hellugunner
Summary: If you care about someone and they are in love with someone else, should you still attempt to take their hearts, or let them go? Could a bet change all of this? YxYY, YxAnzu, YYxMiho. Yaoi Lemon warning. you no like, you no read.
1. let the games begin

_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Yugioh

Chapter 1

'Let the games begin'

The morning daylight shined through the window of a game shop right into the face of a young 16 year old. His peachy pink face shimmered in the sunlight. Each tip of his spiky hair was died a maroon color with his original black hair below. Each bang was streaked a golden yellow which brought out the color of his violet eyes that were hidden beneath his eyelids.

A hand brushed away one of the bangs that cover his porcelain like face to reveal his tiny button nose. The hand belonged to a slightly taller teen who was almost an exact look alike of the other he as well died the tips of his hair and his bangs a bleach blond but they were spiked up with the rest of his hair to give him a more tough appearance.

He stared at the slightly smaller boy in a daze watching every little flinch or move he would make. He had a content and peaceful look on his face. As the sun rose a bit more, it reflected off the almost blood red orbs that resided in the sockets of the boy.

The smaller boy turned onto his side to reveal his dark violet eyes that he had been hiding throughout the night. "Good morning Yuugi" the taller teen greeted to his other half. Yuugi smiled and let out a big yawn before responding. "Good morning to you too, Ya..yami" he said in between another yawn.

Yami ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair and sighed. "Didja have a good sleep" he asked as he removed his fingers from the golden locks on Yuugi's head. He nodded in response as he got up and headed towards the door of the room. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be right back" he informed his other half.

He paused for a second to quickly study the expression on Yami's face. "Is something bothering you" he worriedly asked his friend. Yami turned his head away from Yuugi. He always knew if there was something on Yami's mind. If only he could tell him.

He shook his head slowly and opened his mouth to say something but Yuugi beat him to it. "Yami, don't lie to me please, I just asked you a simple question because I care". Yami stood up and placed his hand on the small boys shoulder and smiled. "I'm fine Aibou, really I am. Now go take your shower and I'll be waiting in the kitchen M'kay". Yuugi shrugged as he grabbed a change of clothes and left from sight.

Yami was already showered and fully dressed. He wore tight black leather jeans with numerous zippers and chains attached to anywhere it could fit and rips in both knees. His shirt was not much different. It was ripped in several places and had a zipper in the back with a little kuriboh key chain. Around his neck he wore a spiked black choker and another chain which was hooked to a golden pyramid shaped puzzle. He ran his fingers up and down the sides of his puzzle.

He was still getting used to his new senses that he received when he was released from the golden puzzle that he treasured so much, so people were used to him feeling everything and sometimes everyone.

Every knew place he went to, he had to stop and take in the beauty around him. He smelled the fresh air, viewed the amazing scenery, tasted exotic foods, heard music and sounds but most of all he could feel. He could feel objects around him but he could feel his heart as well. It could hurt more then anything he ever experienced but it could also give him invisible wings that guided him in everyday life. His guide had a name. Yuugi.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he sat back down on the bed. He still had mixed feelings about Yuugi. They had been so close for so long that he didn't consider what would happen when they separated. Yuugi had school 5 days a week so he couldn't see him as much and since he had to sleep now he couldn't stay up all night just to make sure he was safe.

Then there was Anzu. She was outgoing, gorgeous, had a great personality, and had captured the heart of the docile, shy, quiet, but generous Yuugi. Now Yuugi would spend more time with her which leaves Yami with less time to spend with his hikari.

Thinking about it just made him angry. He didn't see what was so special about Anzu. She was just a regular girl wearing regular clothes with nothing really interesting about her. Yami smirked at the thought. He knew he was jealous of her. There was no way he could beat her and for that he hated her. Every time he sees her he has to hold back the feeling of vomit. Just thinking about her made him sick. His eyes began to water. '_what does she have that I don't'. _He blinked away the tears that were about to overflow.

He stood up and began to make his way downstairs to the kitchen. He placed four pieces of toast in the toaster, one for him and the other for his Hikari. He pulled up a chair after he poured two glasses of orange juice. He let out a deep breath as he waited for his toast to pop. He closed his eyes once again to think. Yuugi's face flashed through his mind numerous times. He just stood there smiling at him almost in a mocking way. "It's not fair" Yami complained aloud to himself. "Why not me". He began to twitch until he jerked up knocking the chair over screaming "God damn it, why not me".

"who are you talking to" said a voice from behind. He turned to see Mr.Mouto, Yuugi's Grandpa walking down the stairs towards him. Yami blushed from embarrassment.

_"oh Ra, what timing"_

"Just reminiscing" he joked trying to hide the expression on his face. "Are you leaving already, Mr.Mouto?" he asked to start conversation. Grandpa turned to face him and frowned. "Yes I'm leaving but I told you to call me Grandpa, everybody else does" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it just doesn't come naturally to me"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No i'm fine, have a good day at work"

He frowned in defeat but gave Yami a reassuring look. All the other could do was stare at his thumbs that twidled on the smooth table surface.

"Well I'm off. have a good day, and don't rush things dear boy. take your time, i'm sure Yugi thinks the same way" He waved as he walked out the door.

Yami blinked a few times. what had he meant by Yuugi thinks the same way? take his time with what? He scratched his head in confusion. He never understood why Mr.Mouto had such faith in him or why he wanted him to act like he was really a part of his family. The chair he was sitting in tilted back slightly as he leaned back into it and began to make a rocking motion.

"Did Gramps just leave" Yuugi asked running down the stairs. "Yeah he did he ..." he looked over to see Yuugi grabbing the back of his head on the floor making little whimpers of pain. "Did you slip again, ne?" Yami teased. Yuugi's eyes began to tear up. He looked up at Yami with a puppy dog look. "Y...Yami that was so m..m..m..mean" He cried between hiccups. "It hurt this time".

Yami sighed and walked over to were Yuugi fell. He was in fresh clean clothes on and a small white towel over his wet hair. A little strand of golden blond hair was visible over his water filled violet orbs that made them sparkle more than usual. Yami couldn't help but stare at his freshly showered face.

It looked so smooth. He only wanted to feel how soft it was with his hands. He loved to feel things that he had never felt before. It was an exhilarating new experience. First he could feel it with his hands, then maybe with his lips, and maybe after that... "Yami" Yuugi called to his other self who was almost in a different universe. Yami blinked a bit to snap out of his gaze. He knelt down beside him and gave him his glass of orange juice. "Geeze, you have to watch were you step, love" Yami Self-consciously whispered to comfort Yuugi as he twisted his rogue hair between his fingers. _'It's so...soft'_

He looked over to Yuugi to see he had his 'freaked out' face on. "Why did you call me love?" Yami stared for a few moments before he came back to reality. "I said that" he asked. Yuugi nodded his head in response. "Oh".

silence

"I said that, neh?" he repeated himself. Once again Yuugi nodded. "oh...oh... Oh yea that's right I was gonna say aibou but I guess I got the words mixed up, neh?" Yami laughed trying to hide the blush that threatened to expose itself. A giggle escaped from Yuugi's mouth. "You can be so weird sometimes, but if you wanna call me love that's fine". Yami just stared at Yuugi in complete shock. "Ok whatever" he responded.

POP!

Yami and Yuugi jumped at the sound of the toaster.

The two ate in silence. It wasn't a bad silence but it still was awkward. "So I was thinking about meeting Anzu in the park and catching a movie, how about it" Yuugi questioned. Yami's gut twisted at the sound of Anzu's name as it showed on his face. '_Damn it why are we always hanging out with Anzu? That's all Yuugi cares about anymore. There is no way I'm gonna spend my Saturday around that sun of a bitch'._

Yami sneered at the thought of Anzu forcing herself on Yuugi. "Actually, I was thinking me and you could do something just the two of us" Yami suggested as he ran his fingers in circles around the cold smooth surface of the glass plate. Anything would be better then seeing Anzu. Yuugi thought about it for a little bit. Yami could tell that he wanted to see Anzu. A small smile crept onto his face "That's a great idea Yami, where do you wanna go".

Yami froze in astonishment. Yuugi agreed to spend a day with him rather then Anzu. Through all of the excitement, he forgot about Yuugi's question so he repeated himself. "Hey are you in there, I asked a question. Where do you want to go". A sick feeling was building up in Yami's stomach. He didn't expect him to ask what he wanted to do. He didn't even know what there was to do he had been released from the puzzle only for about a week now. "ATEMU ARE YOU LISTENING!" Yami jumped up from his seat. "Yes, yes I was listening" Yami took in a few deep breaths to let his heart calm down before he looked back at Yuugi.

"You called me Atemu, I haven't heard that in a while". "Oh ya right you heard it last week and besides if you are gonna call me love then I need a cool nickname for you". Yami smirked wondering what he could come up with. "I will call you... umeta". Yami was dumbfounded. "Umeta, what kind of name is that, neh" Yami chuckled. Yuugi flicked him in the side of the head. "It's your name pronounced backwards BAKA". Yami frowned at being insulted. "It's a lot better than love too" Yuugi added. Yami's face tinted pink. _'Aww man, he's right. I didn't even mean to say it, I look like such an idiot'_ Yami sobbed to himself.

"You still haven't answered my question yet" Yuugi reminded bringing back up the conversation they had trailed off from. Yami looked down at his feet in disappointment. "I don't know, let's just go see a movie with Anzu" Yami sighed. Yuugi's smile disappeared. "What, you don't want to hang out with just me anymore" Yuugi pouted. Yami shot his Aibou a defensive look. Yuugi saw this and the smile he had earlier came back.

"Are you hiding something from me" Yuugi asked. Yami's face was full of a mixture of shock and denial. "You are, aren't you" he accused.

Yami didn't know what to do, he was so flustered that everything that come out of his mouth was a stuttered word or a squeak. Yuugi's smile turned into a devious smirk. "So what are you hiding from me, eh Uuuuumeta". Their face was inches away from each other causing Yami to become twitchy.

He clenched his fists. This would be a perfect time for him to tell Yuugi about what he was feeling, and about Anzu and everything else he could think of but that taste of bile in the back of his mouth was holding him back. _'Damn it, damn it, I can do this. Just... just take in a deep breath and-'_

"Yami are you alright" Yuugi interrupted. Yami quickly nodded causing his hikari to get more suspicious. _'Yami is definitely hiding something from me'_ Yuugi thought to himself_ 'and I'm gonna find out what it is'_. Yuugi let a small giggle that he usually made when he got over excited and then locked eyes with his other half look alike. "Alright, I'll play you're little game" Yuugi evilly chuckled "but were gonna make a small bet on it".

Yami's face brightened up from Yuugi's proposal. "I dunno aibou, if you turn this into a game, I doubt you'll be able to beat me". "what are you afraid I'll kick your ass, my Pharaoh" Yuugi mocked. Yami had somewhat of a pissed look on his face at the rude remark. He didn't want to play this particular game with Yuugi. There was a lot more at stake than a petty secret. There was much more. His lower lip began to shake, then stopped as quickly as it started.

He let out a confident chuckle and put on his famous game face. "Alright partner, I accept your challenge. You have a week to figure out my secret. At sundown next Saturday, the game will cease. If by chance you don't have the answer" Yami paused to see Yuugi's anticipated look. "If you do not have the answer by then, I win the bet and will do as I say all day". Yuugi smiled as he shook hands with his other half.

"Ditto".

hey ya'll. this is my first fic so be honest please. R&R


	2. when things go wrong

Disclaimer - I still unfortunatly do not own Yugioh

chapter 2

_'when things go wrong'_

The radiant sun had been up for around an hour and reflected in the crystal clear water that bubbled as it bounced back and forth from the shore and out to sea again. The beach was almost deserted. There was seven people in total that could be seen along the sandy shores.

The first group was a mother with her two children collecting what little sea shells they could find along the shore.

The second was a couple who had a blanket to lay on and an umbrella to keep the sun from burning their skin. The girl rested her head on the boys shoulder as his arm was wrapped tightly around her stomach. After a while they would give each other an innocent kiss that would progress into a passionate french style.

The third group were a couple of teens screwing around like all teens do. The smaller of the two had his pant legs rolled up to his knees so they wouldn't get wet as he splashed around in the shallow water. Every once in a while he would glance over to the other on the sandy shore beside him to see if he was doing anything strange that he normally wouldn't normally do.

The other boy just continued staring at the grains of sand that found a way to wiggle through his toes. He savored this new sensation while taking in deep breathes to smell the refreshing breeze brushing past his face.

"Utema, heads up!" called the boy in the water.

Yami turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He flushed with anger and opened his mouth to say something to complain but by the time he had reached that stage, Yuugi had already jumped towards him to grab his hand, lead him into the shallow water, hook his leg between Yami's and send him plunging face first into the water.

He resurfaced gasping for air, spitting out water that forced itself into his mouth. As he shook the water out of his hair he could hear in the background a fit of laughter escaping from his Hikari's mouth. He groaned in defeat while picking up a handful of wet sand and squeezing it between his fingers. Yuugi kneeled beside him and poked the side of his cheek.

"Yo Umeta, are you still in there" He giggled while grabbing the drenched boys arms to help him up. All was silent except for the sound of water dripping from Yami's soaked clothes as he wrung out the clear liquid. His gaze turned from his clothes to the boy standing next to him. He was dry, warm and unharmed. That had to change. Yuugi studied Yami's odd reaction wondering what he was thinking. The breeze that blew by was no longer enjoyable as Yami shuddered by the cold.

While Yuugi's attention was focused on his face, he hitched one of his legs between Yuugi's sending him falling backwards towards the water. He closed his eyes waiting for impact with the water but it never came. Instead he felt two strong arms wrap tightly around his slender waist. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the figure above self-consciously. He opened his eyes to meet with Yami's blood red ones. A broad grin was plastered on his face but a hint of blush had crept up as well. Yuugi blinked a few times still gazing into Yami's gorgeous orbs. He was speechless at his actions.

"Don't worry love, I'd never let you fall" he cooed into his hikari's ear still grasping tightly to the small boy below him.

He was dazzled at how Yuugi seemed to fit perfectly into his arms. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Yuugi figured out his secret. He pulled his Hikari up still clinging tightly to him until their noses were almost touching. He leaned in a bit more but was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind. His stomach twisted as the sound of the voice met his ears. To his disappointment he turned around to meet with a pair of hazel brown eyes.

"Hey Anzu, what's up?" Yuugi exclaimed excitedly squirming out of Yami's strong grip. He skipped over to where the girl stood while Yami slowly strode behind. He felt as though his heart had sunk into the back of his heals. Once again, the bitch of the century came and ruined everything. Once again there was Yuugi, flirting over the skenk and once again there was Yami like always, watching them get ever so closer.

Yuugi was falling right into her hands and after he was in her full grip, she would do to him what she did to every other guy who got close to her, have sex with them, drain them of their money and move to the next guy... or girl. Women are all the same. "Hey Yami, Anzu and I are going to the mall. Your welcome to tag along if you want to" Yuugi offered.

Yami let out a deep sigh. He wasn't surprised that this had happened, actually he almost expected it. He had to refuse the offer. If Yuugi fell in love with Anzu, that was his own problem, besides, he didn't want to hang out with miss slut anymore than he had to. 'So much for our alone time'.

Yami walked through the busy streets by himself. He was drowning in self loathing. The pain of being human was just too much for him to handle. He was so used to having Yuugi holding his hand through anything no matter how small or stupid it was. Yuugi was his inspiration, his role model, his everything... his love. He didn't want to just give up and let Anzu rename HIS love as HER man toy. He considered ending his life numerous times. Maybe he could get Yuugi to notice him by doing that.

_'No'_ Yami said out loud _'he still wouldn't notice me if that happened. He would just forget I ever existed'_.

He walked down a back ally while kicking a can. It smelled like rotting fruits, and his footsteps echoed as he walked through the now empty gloomy street. He had no destination of where he was going, he just followed his instinct. Maybe they would bring him to an answer to his problems. A smirk appeared on his face. At least if Yuugi stayed away from him, there was no way he would be able to figure out his secret and he would have a personal slave for a day.

His heart seeped into the pavement. He picked up the can he had been kicking around. It had been beaten with many jagged edges and indents. Yami ran his fingers around the sharp edges until it broke the skin. He flinched at the pain but he kept running the sharp edge up to the top of his finger. He watched the red liquid run to the tip of his finger and drop to the concrete.

The second it collided with the ground, he was tackled face first into the ground. "Yaaaami-kun" squealed the figure laying on top of him. She nuzzled the back of his neck making bouncing motions like a child would do when they are young sitting in their fathers laps when they get excited.

"DAMN IT, MIHO!" Yami yelled gasping for air from the pressure of her laying on his chest.

"Do you have to do this every time you see me?" Miho just giggled as she loosened the grip on the small boy. She tossed her long blue hair back in a seductive way and blushed a little. "So, does Yami notice anything different about Miho?" she timidly asked. Yami turned over from his face down position to study the girls physical appearance.

She looked exactly the same as when he saw her the last time. She still had long blue hair she kept in a pony tail, deep blue orbs and a great big smile on her face. "I dunno, what changed?" Yami replied sarcastically enthused. Her cheeks puffed in anger. "Gosh, Yami doesn't know anything" she scolded. "Miho got a C plus on her math test so she got smarter, BAKA!" Yami's eye twitched in disbelief.

"How the Fuck am I supposed to know that?!?" He would have said more but knew it would all be in vein. Miho had to be the biggest idiot he had ever known. "She should have been born blond" he snickered to himself.

He rolled his eyes as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothing. He then offered his hand to the blue haired hime who was still sitting on the concrete. She blushed at his offer but accepted it gratefully Miho seemed to have a crush on any boy who has any money or an interestingly mysterious personality that could help boost her popularity. Yami was the next person on her hit list.

_'Why is it that every girl I know is a complete whore?'_ he shuddered at the thought of Anzu. _'If only Anzu would fall off a mile high bridge'_ he snickered to himself _'maybe seto's family could be at the bottom just in case she survives'_. He wouldn't mind if Miho took a little tumble with her. He chuckled at the thought of their screams as they fell into the abys.

"Yami is bleeding!" Miho screeched. Yami looked down at his hand that Miho had used to hoist herself up. The blood had smeared all over his and her hand. "Oh ya, it's no big deal" he said without any concern. "Poor Yami" Miho whined.

"Miho will make it feel better". She grabbed his hand with her other hand and raised it to her eye level so she could have a better look. "Miho has the perfect prescription for Yami" she announced.

She slowly brought his finger to her mouth and gently licked up the side. Yami shuddered as she threshed his finger into her mouth. She made seductive pumping motions making Yami moan with pleasure. One of her hands gripped onto his wrist and she used the other to pull him into a solid embrace.

"Yami is so tiny" she giggled. A frown formed on Yami's face. He had always been the runt and made fun of for it. It was often a major disadvantage but in this case it was a different story. His face was the exact level of Miho's chest. Whenever he was pulled closer, his head sunk deeper into her cleavage. She brought her hand to his face as she brushed away the golden bangs from in front of where his red orbs hid from view and softly blew on his ear causing more moans to escape from his mouth.

Her palms found their way through his hair, down the back of his scalp and spine, past his slender hips to cup his backside in her palms. "M...m..mi...miho... oh Ra stop it" Yami begged between his cries of pleasure. "Why does Yami deny it" Miho said licking her lips. "Miho knows Yami likes it".

Yami lifted his head to make eye contact with the taller girl. Her eyes were filled with lust. It was obvious about what she wanted and with that thought, she hoisted him up into her arms and began to walk. "Where are you going" Yami questioned as he shifted to get into a more comfortable position. "How about Miho's house?" Yami blinked in confusion. "Wait, what?". Miho giggled again at his absent mindedness. "Well there is only one reason that Miho would take you back to her house now isn't there".

There was silence for about a minute as Yami thought about his options.

1. He could go with Miho, get laid and not feel like an idiot for being the only virgin he knows.

2. Run away.

3. Tell her off so she will leave him alone or...

4. Kill her and hide her body in a random dumpster and then refer back to number 2.

Number 4 sounded like the best option but he didn't have a weapon. _'geeze, when things go wrong' ._ Thinking about what Jonouchi told him when he first broke free from the puzzle, he got an idea.

"OH MY GOSH MIHO, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Yami exclaimed pointing into the opposite direction. Miho excitedly turned around to look where Yami was pointing. "What is it, Miho doesn't see anything" she said scratching her scalp.

She looked down at where her arm used to be holding Yami to see nothing but air. "NANI!!!" Miho exclaimed glancing back and forth, side to side. "Doushde Yami-kun" she screamed stomping her feet in anger. Her cheeks once again puffed and she began cussing too herself.

"Yami no baka".

There is the second chapter, the next one will be more moe! please review, tell me what you like. flames are ok too. Fanfiction accounts are free unless you want all the extra stuff if that answers your question yamilover


End file.
